


I Heard You Died In The Middle of the Night

by badwolfkaily



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's in the middle of the night that Quinn gets the phone call from Santana, hysterical cries in the back ground, to just come quick. Rachel needs her, cuz Finn Hudson has just died and she needs her now more then anybody. Faberry, Quinntana Friendship, Hummelbray Friendship, Kurtcheltana Friendship, Small Little drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Heard You Died In The Middle of the Night

Quinn dreams of none other then Finn Hudson before she gets the call. He just smiles at her, gives her a hug, and though she can’t hear his voice she knows what he’s saying. She wants to tell him that she doesn’t understand, what’s going on. But he just smiles and fades away.

Quinn’s shaken from her dream when her phone rings, Rachel’s name flashes across her phone. Sleepily she answer’s it, a knot of dread forming in her stomach.

"Rachel? It’s the middle of the —-"

"Quinn…"

Quinn’s worried, this isn’t Rachel, “Santana? What are you doing calling me from Rachel’s phone in the middle of the night?”

She’s hears a sniffle from the other line, then a gasp. Suddenly she’s very aware of hysterical screaming in the back ground, “What’s wrong? Santana what happened?”

Santana chokes a sob, “Finn…he—he’s…”

She can’t bring herself to say it, she swallows her cries and musters whatever strength she has at the moment, “Quinn, Rachel needs you, come quick.”

Quinn can hear the seriousness in her voice and that’s all she needs, “Alright, I’m on my way.”

Somehow she make’s it to New York a few hours later, knocking on trios door. Santana answers and the first thing Quinn notices is her red-rimmed eyes, “Santana, seriously, whats going on?”

Santana hugging her fiercely, “Q, it’s Finn, he’s….dead.”

Quinn feels like she’s been punched in the gut, “What, that’s imposs—-“

But her words are cut off by Santana squeezing her tighter. Then the hysterical cries from earlier across the phone are starting up again.

"She needs you, more then anybody else accept Finn, she needs you right now, Q. You need each other, go to her," the Latina is pushing her towards Rachel’s room.

Kurt stumble’s out of her room, eye’s blurred with tears, “There’s—-there’s nothing—I can—I can’t, Quinn.”

The boy is clinging to her now, “I—-I’m sorry Kurt—-I—how—-when.”

There’s not much Quinn can say now, she’s still in shock. But Kurt is shaking his head and running towards his own room.

Her feet take her without even registering it, “Rachel?”

The sobs have gotten quieter and she can see Rachel laying in the middle of her bed staring at the ceiling with never-ending tear tracks down her cheeks, unblinking.

Quinn somehow finds her way to her bed, cautiously sitting, reaching out and brushing Rachel’s bangs away from her head, she presses a kiss to her forehead, “Rachel..I’m here, I’m here now.”

It takes everything in her to not break down and cry right there with Rachel. Rachel needs her right now, more then ever, she has to be strong for them all. In her own time, she’ll grieve for him. It hasn’t quite hit her yet. But it’s hit everyone else, _oh gosh, everyone back in Lima_.

For now, she scoops Rachel up in her arms, very aware of the whimper that exhales from her limp body. And all she can find to say is, “I’m here, I’m here, I’m here.”

And that’s where she’ll stay until Rachel sends her away. Hopefully, that’ll be before her grief finally catches up with her, so she can deal alone…. _oh hell, screw being a Fabray_.

Quinn’s repetitive words catch in her throat and she realizes she’s crying into Rachel’s hair. If there’s anything Quinn’s ever been so sure of is that they’ll get through this together, for Finn. He asked her to take care of Rachel, to take care of each other, for him. With that dopey smile of his.

Between sobs, “I’ll take care of her,” and Quinn is now the one clinging to Rachel like she’s the most precious thing in this life.


End file.
